Republic of Celtic (2008-2013)
The nation is the unified nations of the former Celtic nations. History -Will be added- EUFN Era -Will be added- GGA Era -Will be added- Death Before Dishonor -Will be added- Nation Information Republic of Celtic is a growing and developed nation with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is of Agnostic tendecy. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Republic of Celtic work diligently to produce Sugar and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Republic of Celtic to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Republic of Celtic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Republic of Celtic. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Republic of Celtic will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. The country is devided into five counties, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Brittany and Cornwall. The capital is New Dublin located in County of Ireland. Government Republic of Celtic is a republican nation with high values for democracy. The government has a head of state known as President which is currently King Dope. The role of President is the figure head, he heads the government and the country. Unlike most republican countries, he sits in a parlimentary house, mainly the houses of commons. President within Republic of Celtic is much more similar to the role of a Prime Minister. Cities New Dublin New Dublin is the largest city in the Republic and is also the capital of the country. The city is home to the biggest turism centre in the country contributing a significant ammount of money to the economy. San Dopia The second largest city in the Republic and the birthplace of the leader King Dope. It is the first city to be inhabited in the country. Their has been calls to name the city to be the capital. Menhescho Once part of the Republic Menhescho United, the city formally became part of the Republic during the Karma War. Now is a thriving city full of skyscrapers. RCFA The RCFA ('R'epublic of 'C'eltic 'F'ootball 'A'ssociation) was the national football association for Republic of Celtic that was founded on the 1st of January 2009 and cease to exist on the 25th of June 2009. The RCFA had dealt mainly with matches for the national team, there were no plans for club football within the country the national team was expected to play their first match by the end of March 2009. National Football Team Republic of Celtic football team was form straight after the foundation of the RCFA. Return It was annouched that the RCFA will be Brought back on the 5th of May 2011 to keep hope up during the world wide economic crisis. See also King Dope EUFN GGA Death Before Dishonor